We propose to investigate by laboratory and clinical trials, innovative approaches to selecting optimum therapy for cancer patients. Basic principles learned in the 1970's regarding tumor biology, cell growth kinetics, prognostic factors, pharmacology, and drug interactions can now be used in a sophisticated manner to individualize therapy for a particular patient. The empirical approaches to therapy used in the recent past were very valuable in demonstrating that predictable response rates could be obtained in certain tumor types, given a particular regimen. Now the time has come to focus on the individual patient and bring to bear those factors generated from laboratory effort that may tell us whether a particular drug or combination will benefit a particular patient. We have in our Medical Oncology Division in San Antonio a unique combination of talent which has resulted in several strong research programs. We have a group of investigators studying hormone action and receptors in endocrine responsive tumors. This group has made many substantial contributions to the literature, leading to the use of a steroid receptors as prognostic guides in the treatment of breast cancer. We have a separate group studying stem cell biology with the goal of predicting chemotherapy responsiveness. Another group is devoted to the study of tumor growth factors with the goal of increasing chemotherapy effectiveness. We have a newly developed autologous bone marrow transplant program which addresses the use of highly aggressive chemotherapy in certain subsets of patients where current therapies are inadequate. We have another group studying monoclonal antibody production to tumor antigens with the goal of providing specific reagents for diagnosis and staging and possibly therapy. Finally we have an active clinical research group concerned with drug development and cooperative group studies, supported by a strong biostatistics program. It is the purpose of this Medical Oncology Program Project to bring all these talents together in a single integrated focused program of therapeutic research.